P i n k C o l o r e d P e t a l s
by Seebaschaan
Summary: When Serah leaves without her knowing it, Lightning is forced to leave the seaside town of New Bodhum and travel to the Palumpolum city that is Serah's new home, she tries her best to keep an eye on her, but while doing so ends up with the seemingly alluring tutor, that is Sebastian. T rated for mellow language, sexual suggestion, and mild violence. [NEW STORY IN PROGRESS 16%]


**Chapter 1**

* * *

 **I'll Be Here**

"Hey, ? :) I just wanted to let you know they've transferred me where I start next semester high school. . . It's..kind of sad that I have to leave my hometown and I'm so sorry I didn't tell you, until now. By now you should be so frustrated, but don't worry 'cause Snow's taking me to the new school in the city of Palumpolum. I'm going to the Housing Department where they said they already have my room ready on campus. Hopefully you can come and visit me. Miss you already."

The pink haired girl gasped at her phone beeping at the message that was sent to her.

She groaned and lightly rubbed her eyes then darted them towards her phone on the nightstand to check her messages.

At first she had to re-read the whole paragraph her sister had sent her…and practically boiled in frustration.

"Serah, you're joking, right? Why didn't you tell me in person! Didn't you forget about your health and what the doctor said? And Snow why is he going with you?"

The girl finished texting her then put her phone back on the nightstand to get out of bed and take a shower.

When she came out her pink hair was damp but still looked neat and dry at the ends and put her hair over her shoulder; she just wore a black tank top with short gym shorts that exposed much thigh and skin and went on to check her phone which had 1 new message.

"I'm sorry, sis I didn't want to worry you, besides you looked so stressed I didn't want to burden you with more problems. I took my meds with me in my packed bags, so please don't worry about me."

The pink haired girl sighed and put the phone back down to go grab her bags from the closet for on the go travel and set them by the bed to get the things she needed to go out of town.

Serah leaving was no exception especially with Snow, god knows how reckless and stupid he could be, just the thought of her traveling with him made her stomach knotted and uneasy made her want to leave the seaside town immediately, starting with her clothes…

~ Time Skip ~

It was already 11:50 and the girl had finished packing and placed all her belongings in the backseat of her car and brought her purse and a certain purple bag that was one solid color and put both of them in the passenger seat along with her keys to start the engine and begin her drive out of the small seaside town and her long 7 hour drive to the city of Palumpolum where her sister now resides, for now.

~Time Skip~

It was now 6:10 in the early evening and the pink haired girl looked and felt tired, however wouldn't let that stop her from getting back to her sister and knowing she still kept an eye on her, even if it be from the distance.

She pulled up in a parking space and quickly brought all her bags with her inside the building, she came towards the marble desk that had an unusual girl with brown/orange hair in a bob cut.

"Hello there, may I help you?" she spoke with a fake happy tone.

"Have you checked in a girl named Serah recently?" the pink haired girl spoke in a somewhat harsh tone despite her being super tired.

"Uhh… let me check...Yes-yes we do." She looked back up at the aqua colored eyes of the pink.

"Well is there any way you can check me in with her?"

"I'm afraid not. The rooms are only available if the person is applied and a student at this campus."

The pink girl sighed and rubbed her face in distress, the blonde saw and felt sort of sorry for her and spoke, "If you want I could give you a fill out application which is just one page and if you agree to become a student here." she said, after handing her a clipboard with one paper and pen.

She took the board and thanked her while filling in the blank spaces then handed the forum back to the girl, while she thanked her and asked for the pink haired girl's name, the girl shot her a glance then looked away, "It's Lightning." in a monotone voice, the blonde grinned and said it was an unusual name for a girl and proceeded to reach to her shorts where she took out some keys from a pocket on her belt strap, then asked a attendant to help the girl with her things then asked her to follow her out of the building and lead her through the courtyard on the remote side side of the campus. Their destination was a dorm room across from said Serah's dorm where her roommate was Snow.

When the attendant left the two girls, the blonde started unlocking the door and stated her name was Alyssa if she needed anything to just call if she wanted, and handed Lightning her own keys to the dorm room and proceeded to leave.

Lightning mumbled a thank you again before closing the door and walking through the small hallway into the one bedroom area which seemed simple enough with a desk at the wall where she was standing and bathroom further down, a white sofa on her left with a white coffee table across from the bed with a window with dark purple curtains a nightstand with a lamp and on the other side of the room was a small kitchenette.

She placed the keys on the black desk and placed all her bags down with her small purple bag and purse on the table and got out her phone to see if she got any messages or missed calls. Just 1 missed call from, 'Snow Villiers.' her brows furrowed and mentally scoffed, 'Why is he calling me? It's bad enough Serah gave him my phone number without me knowing it.' she shook her head and placed her phone down on the table.

All she wanted to do right now was shower and go to sleep, despite her hungry stomach. 15 minutes later she got out in her plain dark blue tank top and the same gym shorts and head toward the edge of the bed with gray and white bedding and quietly combed her pink hair that was put over her left shoulder and finished combing her soft spikes that were trained also on her left, then placed her brush on the nightstand and slip under the covers and turn the lamp off.

Tomorrow was a new day she'd get to confront her sister and say she was here.

* * *

Hello guys, I just wanted to say this was my first story in a Final Fantasy universe and wanted to apologize if Lightning seemed out of character or her personality is a bit different- anyways I hope to make a complex story with some characters some consisting of the FF world and more from the Anime Universe and I think I know which characters to add…

Anyways thank you so much for taking your time to read this. :)


End file.
